A typical hydraulic actuator has two distinct types of flow demand: high flow to stroke the clutch at relatively low pressures and low flow at high pressure to control the capacity of the clutch. A single piezo-electric pump having a traditional design cannot be optimized for both flow conditions. Such a pump has either a low flow and high pressure capability or a high flow and limited pressure capability. The pressure is dictated by the maximum force that the piezo-electric stack can generate and by the area of the pump piston.